fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Performer Radiance
Each performer in Stellar Wind has got an own Performer Radiance. The radiances exist in different levels and commonly have one main theme and colour that the idol takes to unit radiances. Currently, performer radiances are very similar to the aura in Pretty Rhythm and the advanced radiance are taken from Aikatsu Stars!. Circumstances and Levels Circumstances The Perfomer Radiance is considered to be the "visual expression" of one's heart, but it also depends on the performer's image, their dreams, feelings, skills, public recognition and the audience's feeling and energy. Generally, a colour surrounds the idol and possibly even radiates from them. As well, different elements surround the idol; the size and amount depends on the level of the aura. As well, the range and visibility depends on that. Experienced and talented performers might even cross the stage border. Depending on the object itself, it either is only seen thanks to glowing outlines or is half transparent (or more, depending on the level). Performer Radiances generally stay the same during the performances, but a few performers have the abilitiy to have change their aura during their performance. Only a few are capable of doing that. Those changed ("advanced") radiances are generally larger and brighter. As seen several times in the anime, performer radiance can also "erase" other radiances by either "overshining" them, or by attacking them. Basic Radiance Every performer who owns a heart crytstal has such an aura. After a first performance using the crystal, it'll turn into the colour which commonly becomes the theme colour of the performer. The performer weakly glows in said colour. Rookie Radiance Rookie performers usually radiate in one colour, and a few of their theme object surrounds them, althrough in small size, small range and low visbility. Regular Radiance Once having a public recognition, the radiance's level increases. The performer still glows in one colour which might also take form of fog and their theme objects, now in a greater amount, bigger size and range and higher visibility, surround him or her. The air around the stage glitters in the idol's theme colour. Advanced Radiance A performer's radiance might change during a performance. If, the radiance gains another element and grows a lot. The idol also starts to shine a lot more. From this level on, a pattern or similar appears below the performer which possibly also takes on 3D shape. It also appears before the change in the performance. Star Radiance The radiances of extremly talented performers that have a large public recognition is stronger than a normal radiance. It easily extends the limits of the stage, and the light of the performer is much brighter. An idol with a star radiance whose radiance advances shines even more. Instead of shining in the idol's theme colour, the idol shines in rainbow colours. Units In the case of unit performances, the radiance commonly takes on either one new colour or shines in a gradient of the all performer's radiance. Commonly, a new element appears. Similar to advanced radiances, their radiance has a glowing pattern. Dresses All stellar dresses are strong enough to produce an own radiance. It commonly includes one object that is added to the radiance on stage. Outside Performances Outside performances, a performer's radiance doesn't often appear. If, it only consists of glitter in the performer's theme colour. List of Radiances Solo Unit Coord Trivia *The coloured light spheres in the aura of Novae are a reference to AKB0048's kirara. Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind